Hero or Hunter
by Rain-XIX
Summary: A more realistic Jaune goes to beacon in order to follow the footsteps of his ancestors. To become a hero. Read as he walks his path and those alongside him go on crazy adventures they didn't ask for. Awkward romances and angsty teens ahoy.


**This is an experimental fic.**

 **Updates will sporadic, based mostly on if I have the motivation and free time to write.**

 **And apologies in advance for my rusty writing skills. The quality will hopefully improve as I get the hang of it again.**

 **Disclaimer: Should be obvious that I don't own Rwby or make money off it.**

 **Prologue: The beginning**

Jaune Arc raised a brow as he came upon the sight of a gothic loli lying down on the ground in the middle of the road.

Seeing her dejected expression which was reminiscent of a sad puppy, Jaune decided that lending a hand was the least he could do to sate his conscience.

"Hey there, need a hand?" he asked with a smile.

The girl clasped his hand and stood up "Uh thanks" she replied while getting up, meekness and awkwardness mixed in her voice.

Wanting to ease her nerves he decided to walk together.

"Names Jaune, so wanna head to orientation together?"

Ruby blinked at the turn of good fortune and replied with a peppy grin "Sure"

As they made their way towards orientation, Jaune noticed the somewhat awkward silence that had settled between them.

He sighed in his mind since he was never good at continuing social interactions or starting them with those outside his immediate family, especially when it came to girls.

She seemed to be just as if not more awkward than him considering how she'd occasionally glance in his direction trying to say something before thinking better of it.

"THUNK"

Looking at the giant red and black scythe imbedded into the ground with the little girl compared to him, holding it with an easy smile made him feel a little emaciated, considering his own standard fair of weapons.

"So this is crescent rose my baby, she's also a sniper rifle" She explained with an enthusiasm he couldn't hope to match.

"Cool" was what he believed to be an appropriate response.

"What about yours?"

"Hmm well I'm more of a classics guy so…" He unsheathed his sword and shield combo. Not very impressive in his opinion but got the job done.

"So it doesn't turn into anything?" she sounded disappointed.

"Nope"

"What about ranged combat then?"

He took out a custom .50 caliber revolver strapped to his thigh "This usually gets the job done"

Ruby's eyes had stars in them "Does it use dust rounds?"

Jaune shrugged "It can but I don't really have the cash to afford it for now"

Their conversation gradually slowed down after that.

Finding his way to the auditorium was simple enough for him, considering the many quirks his semblance provided him.

As they reached their destination, Ruby promptly ditched him once some blonde girl called her over.

'Well at least she found a friend, now there's less chance of me embarrassing myself' he thought to himself as he made his way to an empty space towards the back.

The headmaster of beacon left with a pretty enigmatic speech in his opinion and certainly not what he expected. Since in his experience speeches tended to be long and usually boring.

As things settled down and he along with the rest of the initiates were escorted to where they will be spending the night before initiation, Jaune silently cursed to himself.

Social interactions and gathering where definitely not his fort or his favorite thing to do. He'd rather play games or read comics, hell even do chores around the house than mingle with those his age.

He didn't hate doing it per say but his introversion and past experiences made him less than willing to bother, that and his less than stellar few experiences that he had.

After getting changed from his hoodie, jean, combat boots and arm guards into a pair of a loose t-shirt and sweat pants. He secured himself one of the last spots near the wall and away from the crowd.

Most were taken by those with possibly similar thoughts to him. Which was getting some rest and avoiding too much talking to strangers oh and not having to wake up by being stepped on.

_Line break_

Getting woken up by loud chattering from a ginger girl had dampened any positive mood he may have had.

Getting changed, refreshing himself and breakfast were a standard affair. He ignored any and all distractions.

Getting his weapons from his locker that was blocked by a pair of girls conversing was annoying since it seemed the red headed one was mostly indulging the silver haired one rather than being actively interested, at least that's what he saw.

He didn't feel like dealing with what seemed to him like rich kids. While his interrupting their conversation and brushing off the silver haired one's inquires of their status had been rude. He honestly couldn't have given a rat's ass about it. Girls were the least of his worries.

Spotting Ruby but deciding against interacting with her since he had more important things to do like psyching himself up for whatever Beacon was about to throw at him.

Jaune made his way to where initiation would take place.

_Line Break_

Jaune decided he HATED the sob who had come up with the wonderful idea of throwing students off a cliff at high speeds and latitudes.

He wasn't the biggest fan of heights or sky diving so he was less than thrilled at the prospect of seeing the entire landscape before plummeting towards it at high speed.

He was honestly surprised when he crashed down into the forest like a meteor. Mostly at the fact that he only lost 50 points of his aura according to his stats and he had a whopping 3950 left.

"GRRR" Jaune sighed at the low growl. He controlled his fear and adrenaline and turned to meet his welcome party.

It was a group of beowolves, nine in total, as he looked at the mini map in his pehiral vision and was glad there weren't any flanking him or stronger ones nearby.

He assumed that there wouldn't be enough pieces for all the pairs and even if there were, the possibly of failure due to a time limit was certainly there.

He unsheathed his sword and shield.

"Observe.." he whispered.

Name and levels appeared above the beowolves heads, the levels ranged from 20 to 34 while their bodies gained a slight red hue only visible to him.

He prioritized his targets. The weak ones had to go first so that they wouldn't distract him from the stronger ones or provide support to them.

After all, one of the reasons beowolves got their name was because they hunted like a pack of wolves. The smaller the pack the better their co-ordination.

The first that lunged at him was met with shield bash to the face and sword thrust to the gut. It fell before it could react.

Three beowolves now came at him simultaneously, from different directions.

They would miss him as his body gained a glowing white hue and his feet pushed at the ground.

The ground shattered and he shot forward like a bullet!

The beowolf in front of him had its face crushed by his shield and flew back into the five remaining of its pack at the back.

He swirled to the left and positioned himself in order to swing and his sword cut the arm of the beowolf that came at his left.

He didn't stop, he got behind the wolf and stabbed its back and pushed its disintegrating body at the one that had come from the right.

The beowolf reacted and jumped above its dead brethren in order to attack him.

It was met with a sword thrust that went through its lower jaw.

Jaune quickly retracted his sword.

The others were almost upon him, his sword glowed golden and the blade got an extended reach thanks to his aura.

"Arc cleave" he grunted and the sword cut through the five beowolves like butter.

He sheathed his sword and let out a long breath.

'Status check' he said in his mind.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **43**

 **Health: 100/100**

 **Aura: 3840/4000**

 **Experience: 1400/20000**

 **Semblance: Soul of a gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 101**

 **Dexterity: 75**

 **Constitution: 165**

 **Agility: 60**

 **Intelligence: 30**

 **Luck: 30**

 **Charisma: 10**

 **Spirit: 115**

 **Abilities:**

 **Body of a gamer: The user can heal almost any wound short of fatalities through various means such as rest, medical procedure etc.**

 **Mind of a gamer: The user's emotional stimuli is halved so long as 'soul of a gamer' is active.**

 **Arc Blood: Those who have inherited the blood of the Arcs have faster growth and receive bonuses in their constitution and aura stats. However, they suffer from low luck and intelligence.**

 **Inheritor of the Arc pride: Those who attain the goal of the Arc family, their souls strengthen through their resolve and of those that came before. Receive bonus stat growth to spirit and strength.**

 **Combat Skills:**

 **Power Strike lvl 30: Infuse your hits with extra aura in order to unleash higher damage.**

 **Shield Bash lvl 25: Infuse your shield with more aura and be able to inflict devastating damage.**

 **Arc's Ward lvl 20: Create a barrier through your shield by infusing and stretching aura through it.**

 **Flash charge lvl 20: Coat your body in a burst of aura and charge forward with devastating speed and power.**

 **Arc Cleave lvl 25: Coat your sword with aura to create a sword made of aura and steel. Has greater reach and damage based on the aura spent.**

 **Final Arc lvl 13: Unleash a devastating blast of aura that explodes upon contact.**

 **Quick Draw lvl 21: Use aura to speed up your reflexes for a moment and fire faster than your limit.**

 **Snipe lvl 10: Sharpen your senses for a quick precise long-range shot.**

 **Boom shot lvl 25: Infuse your weapon and projectiles with large amounts of aura and fire an exploding shot.**

'Only 300 and no skill lvl up… If this is what beacon has to offer than I doubt I'll get a level during this initiation' Jaune thought to himself a little disappointed.

"Well might as well make my way towards that ruin looking thing" he mumbled to himself as he made his way towards his destination.

-Line break-

The sight that Jaune came upon along his trek was something to behold.

A red headed girl in bronze and gold armor. Fighting using a sword and shield, destroying her enemies that were the three unfortunate Ursas.

The word spartan would be the best way to describe her. Elegant yet deadly.

'Wait wasn't she one of the two rich looking kids near my locker?' Jaune thought to himself.

'Maybe I can leave before she notices' he thought to himself since he really did not want to deal with spoiled rich kids as he willed his body to move as quietly as possible.

Unfortunately, that was not to be as the girl finished off her opponents with grace and made eye contact with him.

She offered him a jovial smile and a greeting "Hello there!"

Jaune offered an awkward one back "Hi" and slowly made his way towards her.

"Cool moves" he started as he nodded towards the smoking corpses.

The girl smiled kindly "Thank you, I was lucky it wasn't a pack"

'She doesn't seem bad' he thought to himself, as far as first impressions go.

"I'm Jaune by the way, Jaune Arc"

The girl nodded "A pleasure, I'm Pyrrha Nikos" she offered her hand in greeting.

He shook her hand and realized 'damn, that's a strong grip'

Something nagged at the back of his mind when he looked at her face.

"Hey have we met anywhere before?" Jaune highly doubted it but she did seem familiar.

Pyrrha blinked as her smile faltered for a second "I don't think so, maybe you might have seen one of my fights?"

A light bulb lit inside his mind and he asked unsure "Wait are you by chance Pyrrha Nikos the champion?"

Pyrrha was dreading the reaction that she had seen on many people she had met before. It was a boon that he hadn't recognized her immediately yet but he would find out eventually and she didn't really want to tell him of her status but she wasn't a liar.

Decisions, decisions.

Pyrrha nodded and Jaune raised a brow but smiled "Wow no wonder you seemed familiar. So, is a spar later any trouble?"

Pyrrha blinked at the response, it was something she longed to hear. To be treated like a fellow student and not like someone on a pedestal. She had travelled all the to Vale for the very same reason. To escape her celebrity status.

The Schnee heiress and various others may have been a bad start but it looked like her luck was finally starting to turn for the better.

"That would be fun, though we'll have to pass initiation first" Pyrrha responded happily.

Jaune nodded "Right eyes on the prize. I saw a ruin that might be where the relics are, so we let's head that way" he finished and pointed towards their destination.

Pyrrha nodded and let him take the lead.

-Line Break-

As they made their way towards their destination, Jaune had to stop himself at whistling at Pyrrha's stats.

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **55**

 **Health: 100/100**

 **Aura: 2200/2200**

 **Semblance: ?**

 **Race: Human**

 **Strength: 85**

 **Dexterity: ?**

 **Constitution: 95**

 **Agility: 90**

 **Intelligence: ?**

 **Luck: ?**

 **Charisma: ?**

 **Spirit: 90**

Her level was far above his which meant she had a lot more experience fighting than him. While her strength and constitution were lower than his, he was pretty sure from the little of the fight he saw that she was an agile fighter with high dexterity/skill that was backed up with her above physical stats.

Not to mention she also had a strong spirit stat which meant her aura would definitely be good and by proxy her semblance. Whatever it may be.

As they made their way to the ruins, they were greeted with the sight of chess pieces placed on pedestals.

Both the teens smiled at their good fortune and made their way to grab a piece.

As they came closer they started to inspect the pieces. There were some pieces missing which meant they weren't the first.

"Which piece do you want to take Jaune?" Pyrrha asked since she didn't really care.

Before he could respond a body promptly crashed into the wall behind the ruins hard.

"That looked like it hurt" Jaune muttered.

The body of the boy since it was easy to identify due to the frame fell out of the artificial hole as if in response to Jaune's comment the teen grunted.

"Fucking monkey"

The boy stood up and holstered what looked like shotguns into the holsters strapped to his thighs.

He dusted dirt off his clothes and slowly made his way back from the direction he was probably hurled.

Jaune inspected the boy, he was shorter than him. Probably at 5'9 and had a muscular frame seen on boxers or mma fighters.

He had a masculine face with short spiky black hair that was under a gray knit cap, angry grey eyes and slightly tanned skin.

He wore armored combat boots that reached his shins, black jeans along with gray form fitting long sleeved hoodie that had black stripes at various places. He had combat gloves on to finish it all.

"Come and get it, you ugly piece of shit" he said as he took out his shotguns again and in response came a **beringle** in its berserker state.

The berserker state was when grimm that where close to death gain incredible power for a short period before they die. Like a flame before it dies.

Only problem was only elder and above could access it and even then, they were special cases.

He honestly wasn't expecting an elder bergingle at lvl 40 at that to be part of the exam but he supposed that was the reason beacon was known as the best. They certainly had high standards.

"We should help him" Pyrrha said as she moved forward and Jaune agreed. It looked like the boy could use some help.

The fight was over before they could reach him, the boy had shot the grimm with what seemed like explosive laser shots several times. Headshots at that.

His shotguns didn't use ballistic ammunition it seemed.

"Good you're done. We have company" said a pink haired girl as she approached with incredible speed.

Jaune and Pyrrha saw the new arrival, possibly the boy's partner.

She was taller than average at 5'8. Blue eyes and a heart shaped face was framed by pink bangs. She had long pink hair that reached her waist.

She wore black combat boots, blue jeans along with a button-up shirt. Over it she had a short denim jacket. She had two additional belts in a cross shape around her waist.

Her weapon of choice seemed to be a O-katana.

And the apparent company behind her was a rampaging deathstalker in their direction.

'Observe' Jaune thought.

It was an elder deathstalker at lvl 50.

Jaune brought out his shield and dashed forward to meet the claw that headed towards the shotgun wielding boy.

He grunted at the force of the attack but nonetheless didn't move.

Pyrrha moved alongside him to block the second pincer aiming at him.

The boy took advantage of the situation and fired at the unarmored left joints, managing to blast them apart.

The deathstalker shrieked in agony before retreating in order to gain some distance.

The pink haired girl would not let the grimm have it. She moved at incredible speeds, slashing at the joints of its right legs.

The deathstalker shot its tail at the girl but Pyrrha intercepted the attack by throwing her shield!

Jaune noticed that the other boy had cracked the deathstalker's armor around its face!

Channeling aura to his sword for a power strike, he performed a flash charge to instantly close the distance.

" **SKRRRRRCHHH!** "

Was the sound of his sword crushing the head of grimm.

The four teens relaxed as the grimm's body started to decay into black smoke.

"Damn overgrown bug" the boy mumbled to himself.

The girl sheathed her katana and made her way towards them.

"Thank you for the help" she smiled at them.

Pyrrha returned the smile "Think nothing of it"

"Good teamwork guys" the boy offered his own grin and gave them a short wave.

Jaune nodded at the boy.

The boy looked towards the relics "So looks like we found the temple" he made his way to get one and Jaune followed to get his own since they didn't get the chance before they were interrupted.

"What to get?" the boy asked his partner and she shrugged.

It looked like the pair picked the white rook since it was the closest.

Jaune looked at the pieces himself and decided to get the other white rook, mostly since it was similar in principal to his class which was a tank.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos by the way and this is my partner Jaune Arc" it seemed Pyrrha had started introductions.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rin Akabane" the girl replied.

"My Name's Nero Steele, so want to head back together?" the boy asked and Jaune and Pyrrha agreed. It would save them time.

As they continued their trek back, Jaune used his Observe skill on the two new arrivals.

 **Nero Steele**

 **40**

 **Health: 100/100**

 **Aura: 2750/3000**

 **Semblance: ?**

 **Race: Human**

 **Strength: 120**

 **Dexterity: ?**

 **Constitution: 105**

 **Agility: 90**

 **Intelligence: ?**

 **Luck: ?**

 **Charisma: ?**

 **Spirit: 120**

It seemed that the boy had a brawler's stats which was odd considering he used Shotguns. And it looked like he had a powerful semblance if his spirit was that high.

Using the skill on the girl, he was less surprised.

 **Rin Akabane**

 **48**

 **Health: 100/100**

 **Aura: 1900/2100**

 **Semblance: ?**

 **Race: Faunas**

 **Strength: 85**

 **Dexterity: ?**

 **Constitution: 85**

 **Agility: 155**

 **Intelligence: ?**

 **Luck: ?**

 **Charisma: ?**

 **Spirit: 95**

From what he could see Rin was a speedster that fought by using swift strikes with her katana but didn't have high durability.

Both their spirit stats had him curious though, since the spirit stat was tied to several factors such as basic mental fortitude which affected not only a person's mindset during battle but their ability to deal with things thrown at them during battle and regular life.

It also more importantly effects the quantity and quality of their aura and the power of their semblance.

They were certainly good candidates to complete their 4-man team.

It also helped since they worked well together as well, though he couldn't say anything for their personalities since they just met but they seemed nice as far first impressions went.

After they had gotten far away from the relic site, they heard distant gun shots and later saw a nevermore being decapitated off the cliff.

-Line Break-

"And finally for collecting the white rook pieces, Jaune ARC, RIN Akabane, Nero STEELE and Pyrrha NIKOS. You four will hence forth be team ARSN (Arsine). Led by Jaunce Arc"

Ozpin annocuned the last of the new teams that passed initiation.

Jaune blinked at the announcement, not expecting he'd be the leader. It would have made more sense to make Pyrrha one in his opinion.

Pyrrha patting him on the back woke him from his stupor.

Nodding at Ozpin, he and his new team made their way off the platform.

The newly formed team made their way to their assigned room together.

It was the beginning of a new chapter of their lives.

It was another step on his path at becoming a hero.

Jaune couldn't be happier.

 **END**

 **Yes those are 2 OCs. Why you ask?**

 **Well I plan on writing an original story soon and I need some practice on characters that don't already have a set personality.**

 **Short prologue I know.**

 **I took some creative liberty with Jaune's backstory here and made it more realistic which you'll see later on.**

 **Now to address some issues.**

 **Jaune's semblance is a gamer one but not the retarded type that most gamer fics have.**

 **It is not omnipotent and is very realistic as far as semblances go.**

 **As you can see his observe skills for example can't measure things like dexterity, luck, charisma, intelligence or the semblance or even the person's names.**

 **Those aren't things you can find out through any type of observing unless you're psychic or omniscient.**

 **What most people who like the gamer manhwa and copy it don't realize is that the MC's power is literally given by the Earth (gaia). A convenient author tool.**

 **Jaune's stat system is somewhat similar to the dark souls 3 system. Only a little though.**

 **It will be explained later on.**

 **As for pairings, It will be there but something entirely different. All I will say for now is that Pyrrha will definitely be there.**

 **But don't expect fluff, I have zero experience with that.**

 **Anyways pls do review. It helps to keep me motivated.**

 **P.P.S. Lastly if you're interested, Nero's clothing design is based off of younger Reaper from Overwatch and his fighting style is a mix of Reaper's and Doomfist.**

 **While Rin's design is based off Saeko from HOTD but with pink hair and a tail. Her fighting style is pretty much Genji from Overwatch too.**


End file.
